


Knifin' Around

by mrs_laugh_track



Series: Knife to meet you [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, background Trent/Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/pseuds/mrs_laugh_track
Summary: It's night one of Honor Rising, Trent gets an unexpected visitor. (It's Jay White. It doesn't need to be unexpected for you.)





	Knifin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta and hero Veroniques. Title from [this Space Ghost segment](https://youtu.be/YZNkz1V5ahU?t=20s)
> 
> This story is directly inspired by the energy of [this promo](https://youtu.be/2sP15kVowEA) from night one of Honor Rising (2/23/18).
> 
> This contains a lot of references to the PWG show Neon Knights. Just FYI since uh the DVD for that isn't even out yet and stuff. The key part of it is, the weekend before Honor Rising Chuck and Trent had a match against each other for Chuck's PWG title. Chuck was very very mean during it. Like just very mean.

Trent is alone. He’s alone and he feels like shit and should probably just go to sleep. 

His room door opens. It’s not Chuck. Trent’s pretty sure Chuck is the only other person with a key. He doesn’t think Chuck would give some random knife pervert a key so Trent has to assume that Jay White knows how to pick electronic hotel locks. Oh shit maybe Jay is actually cool. 

“Where’s your best friend?” 

“He’s out with Kazu and Yano and whoever.” Trent would shrug if it wouldn’t explode his body. It doesn’t matter. Chuck offered to stay in with him, there was a whole endless annoying _are you sure you don’t want me to stay - yeah man go ahead - are you sure - yeah go have fun_ back and forth for a while. Because the problem is, Chuck’s kind of the last person in the world Trent wants to see right now. Which isn’t really fair, but it’s true.

Jay smiles at this like he’s just been told some kind of top secret spy shit. He’s definitely not actually cool.

“You know what your problem is Baretta?” 

“Other then the fact that none of my arm parts and chest parts are connected the way they’re supposed to be anymore?”

“You’ve got no ambition. You’d still be a Junior if Romero hadn’t pushed you out of the nest. Tell me I’m wrong?” 

“Okay, you’re wrong.”

This isn’t the first time Trent’s heard this. He tries to not let people talking about shit they don’t understand bother him. 

“He did this to you and you let him.”

“Who Rocky?” 

“Don’t play dumb.”

“No dude, I’m honestly dumb as shit. Who did what now?”

“Your friend. Your best friend.” Jay is really fucking close to him right now. For a moment Trent wants to tell him all about it. About how he’s so mad at Chuck he doesn’t even feel like himself. He’s not a mad guy, that’s not a thing he does. It pisses him off that Chuck was probably counting on that. It pisses him off that Jay noticed he was mad.

Jay’s already made it clear he’s looking to take over CHAOS. He’s said it like fifty times. He’s watching all of them. Trent doesn’t get what Kazu was doing recruiting him in the first place. Giving him personal information right now would be a bad idea. 

“We had a match. It happens.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

“Okay?”

“I heard he liked it. I heard while he was hurting you he smiled with all those teeth for the good people of California.”

“That’s just what his face looks like don’t worry about it.” 

“I heard when it was all over you didn’t even get a hug.”

“Yeah well, we’re hugging again. You saw. You gave us a nice little clap from the apron.”

“You’ve still got your shoes on. What are these called again?”

“Oh my god, I get it, they’re Chuck Taylors. I’m fighting with my best friend his name is Chuck Taylor. You’re a spooky genius. I’m real unsettled. Congratulations.”

Jay is practically kneeling at Trent’s feet. Not quite, but almost. Trent thought this might be where this was going. He’s not opposed to it.

“Can I help you take them off?”

Before Trent can answer Jay cuts through the bright pink laces of his left shoe with a knife. Trent cracks up.

Jay looks pissed.

“Was that supposed to intimidate me or like, turn me on, or something?”

Jay scowls even more. 

“Aw man, these are the only shoes I have with me. What I supposed to do now? Hey throw me my phone.” 

Trent gestures vaguely to where his phone is charging.

“Why,” Jay asks, but he’s already throwing Trent his phone.

“I’m texting Rocky and telling him to get me new shoelaces.”

“What are you going to tell him happened to yours?”

Trent narrates out loud as he types the rest of the text, “Little Knife Pervert cut off my laces trying to flirt. Hot pink please if you can find them, neon green also okay.” 

“I think probably green is harder to find than pink.” He sounds all cute and normal. Trent likes Jay’s real voice. The Switchblade one is embarrassing.

“They’re gonna be shit anyway. Rock’s so bad at colors. Can’t even tell neon yellow from regular piss yellow. Hey… don’t cut my pants off okay? I don’t think Rocky can get me pants I like on short notice. If you wanna take my pants off you can just take my pants off.”

“Who said I wanted to take your pants off.” Oh good, the Switchblade Voice is back.

“Why else would you be here?”

“Maybe I want to talk to you about the future of CHAOS while everyone else is wasting their time.” He totally didn’t get invited out with everyone. It’s Jay’s own fault because of his whole personality, but still, that’s pretty shitty.

“I don’t think you got all close to my foot and stuff to talk about the future of CHAOS.”

“Maybe I was trying to get your attention.”

“So you could get my pants off?” 

Jay sighs deeply and opens his mouth to speak. 

“Okay so,” Trent cuts him off, “you’ve been walking around saying basically that you should be the leader guy because you can beat Kenny Omega, obviously I couldn’t do that. But then explain to me why Okada, who is pretty fucking good at beating Kenny Omega, is somehow holding us back.”

“You’re just like everyone else, you hear my words, but you don’t begin to comprehend the meaning. I said I would win the The United States Championship and I did. I said it would be the destruction of the Bullet Club and I was right. One day soon people will look back and understand, then they will breathe with The Switchblade.”

God. What a shitty catchphrase.

“Bullet Club was already all messed up for like a year or something. You didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, and it finally falling to jagged shards when I won the title was a coincidence. You think you’re so smart, you know nothing. ”

Trent doesn’t think he’s smart, he said that already, but he doesn’t know nothing. He knows that as much as Jay is wrong, he’s not _wrong_. Belts change things.

“You were never a Young Lion, Baretta. I see things from angles you can’t even imagine.”

People never think about it. It’s like to them he was born in 2013. He’s been around for fifteen or sixteen fucking years, he knows what it’s like to have to carry someone’s bags or whatever.

“Look, let’s just skip to the sex stuff, I’m getting super bored. It might not be worth it tonight though. If I move too much I’m not gonna be able to fight Dalton Castle tomorrow and I really need to be able to fight Dalton Castle tomorrow. You might just wanna head out.”

Trent doesn’t really think he can beat Dalton. Not in the shape he’s in. But he’s gonna try anyway. That’s ambition right? Fuck you it is.

Jay looks like he’s trying to think of a Switchblade way to say something. It’s taking forever. Jay bites his lip. Bingo.

“If you wanna offer to suck my dick I’m not sure if there’s a way to say it that fits your whole deal. You make a lot of predictions, maybe you can do something with that?” 

Jay just starts taking off Trent’s pants. Which Trent appreciates. A mouthdog is gonna be a lot better than hearing more about Jay’s vision for the future of CHAOS. 

It’s really good. Jay is as focused and quiet, like he’s trying to prove something. Trent hopes it’s just that he’s really good at BJs, because he’s definitely proving that. 

When Trent comes he feels his stupid, fucked up arm tense up. 

He’s trying so hard not to be reckless guy, he laid back and got his dick sucked and he still hurt himself. Not being reckless is more work than he was counting on.

“Thanks big guy, I probably need to sleep.” Trent feels kind of bad kicking him out. Jay’s a nice kid. Well, he’s mean, and self-important, but a nice kid.

Trent remembers something David Finlay said. That Jay, his best friend, didn’t even tell him that he was gonna be The Switchblade. Those videos played and everyone was like hey who’s the new knife pervert and Jay didn’t even say anything to his best friend. You need to tell your best friend if you’re gonna do shit. Maybe he’s not a nice kid. Still…

“Hey, next time give me a heads up and I’ll wear pants you can knife off me.” 

Jay’s eyes go wide and he trips a little on his way out the door. Welcome to CHAOS.

**Author's Note:**

> Man do you think that when Trent tweeted the original "my guy isn't a knife pervert" he thought it would be so influential forever?


End file.
